


Margaret's Family Time

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Quality Time [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Once again, Margaret spends quality time with her family. This time her mother is involved. It isn't often her mother is in the picture, but this time she is. How will she and her family spend their time? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time again, and Margaret Webber was sitting in the living room that Tuesday morning. She decided to pay a visit to her mother. Her name was Rose.

She thought she would see if she could get hold of her children, Amy and Justin. They are a very close family. Her kids would visit her whenever they could find some free time.

She got up from her old purple couch. It looked like it was time to find some new ideas for new furniture. It looked like this house could use some updating, she told herself.

Her mother was still living in town, so there was absolutely no way to come up with plans for travel, and she found it a good sign.

She got up and called her mother. She still lived on her own, which was a good thing, but she had people helping her.

She listened to the telephone ring. It looked took a while for someone to come and pick up. That person was Justin himself.

“Hi, Mom. What a nice surprise to hear from you. Do you want to talk to me or Grandma?” Justin asked.

“Your grandmother, please. I would like to talk with her.”

“Hello, Margaret. It is nice to hear from my own daughter.”

Rose is only a hundred and six years old and still is healthy of all these years. She is hard of hearing, and Margaret understood. She can be like that sometimes.

“Mom, do you mind if I come over?” Margaret asked.

“I would love that. I haven’t seen you in quite a while.”

“I know. This is why I called you. What time would you like me to stop by?” Margaret asked.

“Anytime. I would like to see my granddaughter also.”

“I haven’t heard from Amy lately. She can take care of herself. I will get in touch with her if you want me to.”

“No, that’s all right. It would be nice to have my entire family together.”

“Isn’t it why it’s called quality time?”

“Yes. Feel free to come on over,” Rose said.

“I should be in about fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“All right, dear. We shall expect you soon. I will let Justin know you will be on your way.”

“Okay. I would like to talk with him again.”

Rose disappeared and let Justin come back to the conversation.

“Hi, Mom. What have you decided on?”

“I will come to your grandmother’s place in fifteen to twenty minutes. She wanted Amy to come along. I haven’t talked to her recently. Have you?” Margaret asked.

“No, I haven’t. I have no idea what she could be doing. Whatever she is doing, we don’t need to worry about her. She’s old enough to look after herself.”

What he had just said is true, and Margaret already knew that since her kids started living on their own.

“Justin, I will see you soon.”

“Okay. Be safe.”

“I will. Depending on traffic, I might be late if there is a problem with that. I hope you understand.”

“Of course I do. See you soon.”

Now that’s when they ended the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

That very evening, Margaret called Amy. She was home, so that was a good thing.

“Hello, Amy.”

“Hi, Mom.”

“We missed you.”

“I know.”

“What I meant was that I had supper with your grandmother and brother,” Margaret began.

“Did I miss out?”

“Yes, you did.”

“I’m sorry. I would’ve joined you if I knew about it earlier,” Amy replied.

“We wondered where you were,” Margaret told her daughter.

“I was in town. I was just visiting a friend who wanted me to see him, so I did what he wanted.”

“I understand that. It was nice of you to see him when he asked.”

“I know, Mom. I will do my best next time if you tell me about it before it happens,” she said.

“Let me talk with your grandmother first and see when she would like for all of us to come and eat dinner with her. That goes for Justin.”

“Tell Grandma she could be the first one to make that decision,” Amy said.

“I will tell her you said that.”

“I’m sure she might want to spend some time with me alone.”

“You know how she feels about nobody in the family would be missed and wants everyone together.”

Amy nodded, but Margaret could tell her daughter nodded her head.

“I can tell you’re nodding your head,” Margaret said.

“How do you know that?”

“I just did, that’s all,” she answered.

“And you got it right,” Amy told her.

Amy spoke again.

“While we’re still talking, Mom, there is something I would like to share with you.”

“Tell me,” Margaret told her.

“I recently got a job.”

“What type of job is it?”

“It’s a night job. I will be a security guard for the bank to make sure nobody would break in.”

“That makes sense. When do you start?” Margaret asked, showing a little bit of interest. 

“Just last Friday,” she answered.

“I wish you would’ve told me about it when you applied for it,” Margaret told her.

“I was too busy being trained and I didn’t have it on my mind to tell you. This is a good job. This is something I wanted to do that would keep me busy, if you know what I mean.”

“Of course I do. I am happy to know that you found something you wanted to give a chance. I will let your grandmother know what you have been doing.”

“Go ahead, Mom. You can tell her if you’d like unless I call her myself.”

Margaret felt and eyelash that needed to be out, so she did that.

“Mom, the next time I see you, I will bring you a copy of my schedule and you can see for yourself on how busy I am at the moment.”

“I would like to see that. Then we can see what day you will be open for us.”

“I will do my best, but I can’t promise anything.”

Then their conversation ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret had the chance to talk with Justin the next morning. She told him a little about the conversation she and Amy had the night before.

“Mom, have you figured out why Amy didn’t join us?” Justin asked.

“Yes. I spoke to her about it after we finished supper.”

“What did you find out?”

“She has a new job now. She isn’t so sure when she will be able to see us.”

“What sort of job is it?”

“She did mention it was a night job. She said either one of us could share with your grandmother.”

“Okay. Is there more to this story?”

“Yes, but you can ask her for more details if you’re still interested.”

“I am interested already. I will go ahead and call her later,” he told Margaret.

“All right. I will be leaving shortly because I have some stuff to do in town. Do you want to come with me?”

“Thanks, but maybe next time I will. I am meeting Heather for lunch sometime later.”

Heather Thomas is a friend of his. They still want to go slow in their relationship right now, and Margaret respected that from her children.

“Where are you both thinking of visiting?” Margaret asked.

“We haven’t decided yet. We are thinking of meeting at the gym and go from there.”

“Is she at the gym now?”

Margaret had only met Heather once or twice, and found the young woman pleasant. Even Amy had met her.

“I will probably leave around the same time you do, Mom. I am not sure how long I will be spending the time with Heather.”

“You have your own life now, Justin. You don’t need to tell me everything like stuff about this sort of thing unless you are staying with me.”

Justin nodded. Of course that is what he believed to be true.

“Mom, I can drive you anywhere you need to go. I have plenty of time for transportation.”

“Thank you for offering, Justin. I want to drive myself today, but you can do it next time. How does that sound?”

“Fine. I still don’t mind.”

“I know, honey. When do you plan to leave?” Margaret asked.

“I’m in no hurry,” he told her.

Then a question came to his mind, so he decided to ask her now before he forgot.

“Mom, I have something I want to ask you.”

“What?”

“Can Heather come sometime to meet Grandma?”

“I really don’t know how to answer that, honey. That you will have to talk with her about it,” Margaret answered.

“Okay. I will do that some time soon. I just wanted to see if you approve of what I just came up with.”

“Your grandmother is the one to make that choice about meeting her. Remember Amy and I met her a few times,” Margaret corrected him.

“I know. She wanted me to say hi to you.”

“Tell her the same.”

“I will. I told her Grandma’s name is Rose if they are able to meet up anytime in the future.”

“That’s smart of you,” she said.

“I wanted to share.”

“I understand. I better head out now for the store. I will talk with you next time.”

“Drive safe, Mom.”

“Same to you.”

After that, he watched her walk out of the front door. She had left her car outside. She took her purse along. He thought she would accidently forget about it.

Justin decided to call his older sister now, but again changed his mind. Once he heard his mother drove away, he did the same. He turned the lights off in the house, locked the doors, and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret went to the nursing home where her mother is now living. She can’t see very well anymore, so Rose was really thankful that her family was here for that. She was able to see that Rose was available for visiting time, and found Amy there with Rose. She hoped that she wasn’t interrupting anything. Nobody bothered to let Margaret in, so she did that one herself.

“Hi, Mom. Why don’t you join us?”

“I am, honey. I just hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“You’re not interrupting anything, Margaret.”

“Has Amy told you about her new job she was just offered?”

“We have been talking about that.”

“is Justin coming, Mom?”

“I haven’t talked with your brother at all today. He’s probably busy doing something else.”

Rose looked like she agreed with her daughter.

“Do either of you ladies want something to drink?” Margaret asked.

“I could use a refill of water, Mom.”

Margaret saw Amy’s glass was empty.

“Ice water works for me, sweetheart.”

So she took their glasses to the sink and poured some ice in both glasses after pouring fresh water. When Margaret returned, she asked, “Did you have a nice day, Mom?”

“Yes, I did. Did you have the day to yourself before you came here?”

“Of course I did. I spent the day at home mostly.”

Margaret didn’t like about that, and Amy saw that her mother was telling the truth.

“I believe Mom, Grandma. I hope Justin’s having a good day also.”

Even Rose and Margaret had to agree with her. Margaret looked at her.

“What time does your shift begin?”

“In about three hours, so I still have the to be with you both. I just want to be with my family before I leave.”

In this family, it was important that they should spend as much time as needed, and Margaret even did that when she was growing up.

“I can stay for dinner if you want me to.”

Margaret, I would love to do that with you. Do you know what kind of schedule Justin has for this week?”

“Of course I don’t. He’s a grownup, and he can take care of himself.”

Rose wasn’t sure what he did in his free time when Justin isn’t spending time with his family. It made Rose wonder if Justin had been seeing anyone.

“How do you like your new job, Amy?” Margaret asked.

“I like it. At least I get paid with the salary they gave me.”

“It’s a good thing you have been a success on this new job, Amy. I’m so proud of you.”

Margaret went over to where Amy had been sitting.

“I know, Mom.”

Amy was able to return her mother’s hug.

“Do you have any thoughts on what is on the dinner menu?”

“Not yet, but something should come to mind soon. One of the staff members told me earlier before Amy came, but I forget what it is.”

“That’s okay if you forgot.”

Since Amy is now a police officer, Margaret remembered how protective she was of her younger brother, and still is today. This is why Amy has this sort of job. She was always happy for her daughter and son on all the things they succeed on. 

“I would like to have a hug from both of you.”

“We’re sorry we didn’t include you in, Grandma.”

So Amy had plenty of time to stick around for a while longer for dinner that same night. Margaret was happy she spent half of the day with her mother daughter. It isn’t very often the three of them spend much time together. Justin really doesn’t seem to be the only guy around with three women.

“Tell Justin I’d like to see him again soon,” Rose told her.

“I’ll do that when I talk with him.”

Once again she saw Amy had another empty glass. That’s when she stood up to stretch.

“I’m going to make a trip to the bathroom. All of this water sure has made me thirsty.”

“Take your time, honey. No need to rush.”

“I know that.”

The three of them ate around five – fifteen that evening. Tonight’s menu was grilled chicken, fruits and veggies, along with a salad. This was one of Justin’s favorites, and Margaret felt disappointed that he wasn’t there to enjoy the meal with them. They all ate in silence tonight. When they finished eating, it was time Amy left for her new job.

“I have to leave now. I’ll talk with you both another time.”

Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Margaret talked with her son, Justin the next day.

“Mom, what do you want to talk about?”

“Heather,” Margaret answered.

“What about Heather do you want to talk about?” he asked.

“I told your grandmother about her. If she doesn’t want Heather with us, you will have to give up your plans with her. You know how we feel about family time.”

“I haven’t forgotten, Mom. Name a time I haven’t missed an agreement.”

“Remember when we had that storm?”

Justin nodded and answered,” “Of course I do. I was stuck in the gym, so I couldn’t come spend that family time with you and Amy.”

Margaret nodded.

“Justin, you and Amy are both adults and can look after yourselves. I still do appreciate that you two are able to take your time to do just that.”

Justin was starting to get the picture where Margaret was coming from.

“Mom, I already know about this. I still don’t know why you talk about this. You don’t need to keep talking to us about it.”

“I know, Justin. You’re still my children, you know.”

“How come you make so much sense?” Justin asked, but didn’t understand why she was making no sense of the conversation.

They kept talking about other things that had not about adults and can care of themselves.

“Still your grandmother cares about quality time with family.”

“I know it means a lot to Grandma, but there are times when we can’t promise.”

“Of course she understands, Justin. She just wants to have more time with us until it’s her turn to pass away. We had talked about this with her, and that’s news about that. I want to save the news until Amy joins us again.”

“What sort of news?”

“That can wait until Amy is able to join us.”

“Okay. I just don’t want it to be bad news.”

“That’s fine.”

Justin spoke again.

“I do have a question for you.”

“Tell me.”

“Can I still talk to her about meeting Heather? She really wants to meet Grandma.”

“I have just told you that I can’t speak for her. Talk to her when you’re ready.”

“I know. I do love you.”

Then they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

This time, Margaret, Amy and Justin finally had family time with Rose. They were in the nursing home to spend some time together as a family.

“Hi, Grandma,” Justin greeted her.

Everyone did a group hug once Amy closed the door behind themselves.

“Nice to see everyone together like this,” Rose told them as they finished their group hug.

“At least I tried getting both of them to come this time, Mom.”

“I’m happy you did, Margaret. It isn’t often all of us are getting together like this.”

Justin then spoke up. Amy hadn’t said anything at all yet. Yes, Amy has to work tonight, so she could have some quality time with her entire family before she headed off to work.

“Mom, I can stick around for a couple of hours. I have to work tonight.”

“That’s fine, Amy.”

“You interrupted me before I said anything to Grandma, Sis.”

“Sorry, Justin. You can go ahead.”

“Thanks. Grandma, Mom told me there is some news you want to share,” Justin told Rose.

“What does that mean?” Amy asked.

“Just listen,” answered Margaret.

“I do have some news, Justin.”

Now Amy was starting to get interested in this confusing topic. 

“Just what do you mean by that, Bro?”

She wasn’t following this quite yet. 

“If you both listen, you’ll follow,” Margaret told her children.

“Sorry. I’m not understanding this,” Amy told her in a confused voice.

“My news I would like to share with you all is that I recently had an appointment with the doctor.”

“Did you know anything about this, Mom?”

“No, I don’t, Justin.”

“I thought you did.”

She shook her head and once again said, “No. Just listen to what your grandmother has to say.”

So they all let Rose continue.

“This is something that wouldn’t make any of you happy.”

“Mom did say something about that,” he told Rose.

“Your mother’s right, Justin. Since I’m getting older now, the doctor says my time will come to pass on within less than a week.”

All three of them sure didn’t like hearing that sort of news. It would take time to grieve because they all had been close to Rose. That tells you that Rose is a very good person.

“You can’t be serious, Grandma.”

“Well, I am, Amy. When my time comes, I will miss all three of you.”

“We’ll miss you too, Mom.”

Once again they had another group hug.

“Is there anything else to the story or is that all?”

“That’s all I have to share, Justin,” Rose answered.

All of them already started to get sad, which is normal. Another hour flew by with different conversations. Amy was busy talking with her family that she almost lost track of time. She looked at her watch.

“Mom, I have to go.”

“Already, Sis?”

“Yes, already. I almost lost track of time. It was nice seeing you again, Grandma.”

“It was nice seeing you also.”

Everyone did another group hug. They all had to agree with Amy since they’d been with Rose for a few hours.

“How is your new job, dear?”

“It’s good, Grandma. I really do like it.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“Justin and I are going to leave now, Mom. Talk with you another time.”

At this old age, Rose hardly had health issues, which is a good thing.

“Travel safe out there,” she told her family.

“We’ll drive safely, Mom. Sleep tight.”

“Same to you, Margaret.”

After that, Margaret and Justin followed Amy out to the parking lot. Neither of them said a word as they headed to their cars and drove home. Margaret was starting to think it was a great idea to hop in bed, so that’s exactly what she did.

Within the next three days, she received a telephone call from the nursing home. Since both of her children were at work right now, Margaret thought she would leave messages for them to come home immediately, which they did.

Justin beat Amy home. When he walked in from the front door, all he could see was tears coming down his mother’s face.

“Justin!” both he and Margaret heard Amy’s voice when he slammed the door.

“I’ll let her in, Mom.”

Margaret’s tears kept coming, and she couldn’t find anything to say.

Line Break

“What happened, Amy?”

“You slammed the door right in my face!”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were right behind me.”

“Pay attention next time, Justin.”

“I will."

That’s when Amy saw their mother in tears.

“What’s wrong with Mom?”

“I don’t know, Sis. I just found her like this.”

“It doesn’t look good to me either. I think we’ll call in work and see if I could have the rest of the day off because of Mom.”

“I’ll do the same thing.”

He let Amy use the telephone first.

“Mom, please don’t cry,” he said as he gave her a hug.

Margaret found the hug to return back.

“Let me bring you a box of Kleenex,” he offered.

“You can have the phone now,” Amy told him.

“Thanks, Sis. Would you mind giving Mom some Kleenex?”

“Of course I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Sis.”

Margaret had a hard time trying to share the news about her mother.

“Mom, would you please tell us what happened?” Amy asked.

Margaret could find only a couple of words to say.

“She’s gone.”

“That can’t be true, Mom. Grandma can’t,” Amy said twice.

“Wow. Have you seen or talked with her since?” Justin asked.

Margaret didn’t say anything, so all she did was shake her head.

“Are you going to have a funeral?” Amy asked.

Again Margaret shook her head.

“We understand about the funeral, Mom. If you don’t want to have one, that’s fine. She was a good person.”

From what Amy just said was true. Again they had a family hug. It will take time to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the same time as I did with Wendy's story. More to come


End file.
